I Didn't Mean To Turn You On
by punkrocker
Summary: After Mimi leaves Salem to go to college, she must strip to help pay her tuition. One night she gets a surprise from her past.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
She didn't look back as she boarded the bus headed for the Salem Airport. She knew she would probably never see any of her friends again. She held her one piece of baggage close to her as she found a seat towards the back of the bus.  
  
Once she was seated she sat her bag down beside of her and pulled a wad of money from her pocket. She counted it carefully, to make sure everything was there. Sure enough, every cent she had earned was there in the palm of her hand. Her life's savings. One hundred and seventy-three dollars. It was just enough to buy a plane ticket.  
  
She carefully put the large wad back into her pocket and put her bag into her lap. She leaned against the window and closed her eyes. Tears threatened to surface to her eyes if she opened them, so she just sat silently with her eyes shut tightly.  
  
"It's bad luck to look back," she said to herself. "But luck has never been on my side, anyway." She stepped off of the bus and looked behind her, towards Salem.  
  
As the plane began to take off, she looked out of her window and whispered to herself, "I'll never forget you, Salem."


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
Mimi sat the tray of shots down on the counter. She seductively winked at the guy who had just slipped her a twenty-dollar tip for just one shot. She knew it must have been her outfit. Every time she wore her "bada bing" outfit, as her boss, Andi, so blatantly put it, she got bigger tips.  
  
Mimi had been out of Salem for nearly two years; now nearly nineteen and in college. It was more expensive then she thought it would ever be, so she had to take up several part-time jobs to pay her tuition. Five months ago she started working as a bartender at New York City's biggest strip club, The Stink Finger. Mimi didn't dance and she had no desire to. She was happy serving drinks. Sure, the pay was less than desired, but it more than made up in the tips.  
  
"Hey, Meems," Andi called from the other side of the counted.  
  
"Yeah?" Mimi answered serving drinks to the men seated at the bar.  
  
"Can I talk to you really quick?" Andi asked taking a wad of dollar bills from a drunken man seated at the bar.  
  
"Sure," she replied looking down at her hand watch, "but my shift ends in a few minutes."  
  
"I know," Andi said, "but I need to talk to you tonight."  
  
"All right," Mimi replied.  
  
"Meet me in the back in five minutes."  
  
"Fine."  
  
  
Jason looked out of the giant window in his office. As soon as he finished highschool, his father had given him a job at his company offices in New York City. He never had the chance to attend college, and yet, here he was, head of one of the countries biggest companies.  
  
He had enough money to buy anything he wanted, but that wasn't enough. He had let the only thing worth while in his life slip through his fingers. He closed his eyes and the memories flooded back to his mind.  
  
He stepped back from the window and sat back down at his desk, it was then that he realized he still had the splitting migraine that he had had all evening. He picked up his glass of scotch and pulled out a bottle of Aspirin from desk. He opened up the bottle and poured two pills into the palm of his hand and put them into his mouth, then he picked up his glass and washed down the pills with the scotch.  
  
He pushed the memories to the back of his mind and went on with his work.  
  
  
"You want me to what?" Mimi asked, outraged.  
  
"I need you to strip tomorrow night. One of my girls called in sick and I need a replacement." Andi said. "You were the only one I thought could do the job. I'm not taking no for an answer."  
  
"I can't strip. I'd be too embarrassed. I refuse to!"  
  
"If you don't strip, then you'll loose your job. Besides, Mimi, you'll make triple what you make plus more tips," Andi argued.  
  
"If I don't, then I'll be fired?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yep. What is it then? Are you going to strip?"  
  
"I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?"  
  



	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Mimi sat her purse down on the small end table beside her bed and looked over at the blinking red number on her answering machine. She pressed the play button and began to get undressed.  
  
_"Mimi, this is Charles. I just called to see if we still had plans for dinner on Sunday. Anyway, I hope you'll call me back. And if you've forgotten, my number is 555-1492."_  
  
Mimi opened her closet door and pulled her gown off of a hanger. She sat it down on her bed and took off her bra and panties. She picked her gown back up and walked out of her bedroom and into her bathroom.  
  
_"Mimi, this is Charles again. I just wanted to see if you had gotten home yet. I guess not. Or maybe you're just not answering your phone. If you are home, pick up. I guess not. I'll call you back."  
  
_ Mimi opened up the small cabinets under her sink and pulled a wash rag and towel. She shut the small doors and placed her towel on the table she kept in her bathroom and placed the wash rag on the side of her tub. She turned the knobs and warm water began to pur out of her faucet.  
  
_"Meems, this is Andi. I just called to remind you about your big job tonight. Don't be late."_  
  
Mimi sat on the edge of her bathtub and dipped her fingers into the water slowly filling up inside. She turned the knobs and the water stopped flowing. She put both of her feet into the moderately deep water and slowly slid into the tub. She closed her eyes and began to relax in the warm water.  
  
  
Jason poured the rest of the bottle of scotch into his cup and took a large swig of it. The pressures of his job were getting to him.  
  
He was only twenty-one, he wasn't supposed to be the head of a major corporation, he was supposed to be out getting drunk and having a good time with people his age, not getting stuck in business meetings with middle-aged men that lasted until the early hours of the morning.  
  
He sat the cup down and walked back to the same window he had been standing at earlier that evening. He placed on the glass and watched cars pass by every few seconds, several hundreds of stories below where he was standing.  
  
He flung around and knocked the glass of scotch and several pieces of paper off of his desk. He fell back against the wall and began to sob. He couldn't get her off of his mind. Not since she left him almost two years ago.  
  
Every day and night he thought. She was all he _could_ think about. Every day he had regretted how he had treated her while they had been together. The way he was unfaithful to her; the way he was always putting her down. He knew he was the reason she had left and there was nothing he could ever do to change anything he did.  
  
He was brought back to reality by the sound of his phone ringing. "Hello?" he asked into the receiver.  
  
"Hey, Jase!" the voice replied.  
  
"Who is this?" Jason asked, rubbing the stray tears off of his cheeks.  
  
"Phillip, you know, your _best_ friend?"  
  
"Jesus Christ, Phillip do you know what time it is down here?"  
  
"Sure do," Phillip replied. "You'll never guess where I am right now."  
  
"Gee, lemme guess, London, Paris. No, no, maybe... New York?"  
  
"Bingo! And guess who's with me."  
  
"I don't know, who?"  
  
"Shawn, Kevin and Brady."  
  
"Wow, I can hardly contain my giddiness. What do I owe the honor of you all coming to visit me?"  
  
"We all had nothing to do, so we decided to come and surprise you."  
  
"What a surprise."  
  
"And, we're going to take you somewhere, I think you'll really enjoy, tonight."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Some little strip club called the Stink Finger."  
  
  
Mimi put on her tiny, blue night gown and slipped into her bed. She set her alarm clock, turned off her lamp and quickly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter Three

Author's Note: I wasn't sure how to write the stripping scenes, mainly because the closest thing I came to seeing a stripper was on G-String Divas (I'm underaged!), so I just wrote it how I did. I don't own any of the characters except Andi and Charles.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Mimi paced back and forth in her dressing room, eager to get this over and, yet, nervous about what she was doing. She stopped to look at herself in the mirror; she was wearing a short, leather top over a small black bikini top, a black thong and black long heeled cowboy boots.  
  
She jumped when she heard a knock at her door. "Yes?"  
  
Andi pulled the door open and stuck her head in. "Ready, Meems?"  
  
"No. But I have to do this."  
  
"That's right. Now hustle, we're about ready for you."  
  
"Okay," Mimi said, looking back at her reflection in the mirror. "Andi?"  
  
"Yeah, Meems?"  
  
"Do I look all right?"  
  
"Of course you do, Mimi. You always look good."  
  
"Thanks, Andi. That means a lot to me."  
  
"No problem, Meems. Now get your skinny ass out here!"  
  
Mimi nodded and followed Andi out of her dressing room and towards the stage.  
  
"Good luck, Meems," Andi said walking away.  
  
"I'll need all the luck I can get," she whispered to herself.  
  
  
Mimi heard the DJ announce her name and the song she was dancing to and she slowly began to walk up the steps to the stage.  
  


_Let you take me out  
I knew what you were all about  
But when I did  
I wasn't tryin' to lead you on  
Now you bring me home  
And tell me goodnight's  
Not enough for you  
I'm sorry baby  
I didn't mean to turn you on_  


  
Mimi walked onto the stage and slowly walked to the front.  
  


_You read me wrong  
I wasn't trying to lead you on  
I want a friend  
I didn't mean to turn you on_  


  
She wrapped her hands around the pole and began to dance around it.  
  


_I didn't mean to turn you on_  


  
She pulled at the strings holding her top together and fell off of her shoulders.  
  


_I know you  
Expected a one night stand  
When I refused  
I knew you wouldn't understand_  


  
She removed the top and pulled herself up on the bar.  
  


_Boy I told you twice  
I was only tryin' to be nice  
Only tryin' to be nice  
Oh  
I didn't mean to turn you on  
Oh  
I didn't mean to turn you on_  


  
She slid down the poll and crawled seducively to the front of the stage.  
  


_Turn you on_  


  
She got up on her knees and began to undo her bikini top.  
  


_Tell me why should I  
Feel guilty 'cause I won't give  
Guilty 'cause I won't give in  
I didn't mean to turn you on_  


  
She pulled her top over her head and bent down over the stage to get a wad of money put into her cleavage.  
  


_Boy I told you twice  
I was only tryin' to be nice  
Only tryin' to be nice  
Oh  
I didn't mean to turn you on  
Oh  
I didn't mean to turn you on_  


  
She stood back up and walked back over to the poll.  
  


_You think that I'm a fool  
'Cause I wouldn't play  
By your rules_  


  
She twirled around the poll and then walked back over to the edge of the stage to get a tip.  
  


_You don't stand a chance  
All I want to do is  
Dance with you_  


  
She picked up the dollar bills on the sides of the edges and picked her top back up.  
  


_I told you twice  
I was only tryin' to be nice_  


  
She turned around and walked off of the stage.  
  


_I loved you for a friend  
But I guess this is the  
End of our relationship  
'Cause  
I didn't mean to turn you on_  


  
  
Phillip, Shawn, Brady, Kevin and Jason walked into the club as the song was ending. Phillip and Brady went over to the bar; and Shawn, Kevin and Jason found a seat near the stage.  
  
  
"I'll be right back," Jason said as Phillip and Brady got to the table where everyone was sitting. "I need to take a smoke."  
  
"All right," Phillip said. "Hurry back, the next stripper is about to begin."  
  
"I will."  
  
  
Mimi changed into her bar tending outfit and headed back out to the club. She stepped out of her dressing room and headed towards the bar.  
  
"Hey, Meems?" she heard Andi say.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I was thinking," she began, "that since you did so well tonight, maybe you could start doing this normally?"  
  
"I dunno, lemme think about it first before I make any decisions."  
  
"All right, take your time," Andi said.  
  
"Okay, I will, Andi."  
  
"And Mimi?'"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Think of the extra tips."  
  
"Okay, I will," she said laughing. "Andi, do you mind if I run and get something to eat before my second shift?"  
  
"No, just hurry back."  
  
  
Jason leaned against the side of the Stink Finger, smoking a cigarette when he heard the side door opening.  
  
"Oh, excuse me," Mimi said not knowing who was outside.  
  
"Excuse me," Jason said, moving away from the building.  
  
"I'm really sorr--" Mimi broke off when she saw who it was.  
  
"Mimi? Mimi Lockhart?" Jason asked stunned at who he was looking at.  
  
"No, I'm sorry you're mistaken," she said wlaking away.  
  
"No, I know that face. You're Mimi Lockhart!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Jason. Please leave me alone." Mimi started wlaking faster as Jason begn to catch up with her.  
  
"Mimi, wait," Jason said grabbing her arm, "what are you doing working at a dump like this?"  
  
"Jason, just leave me alone," Mimi said jerking her arm away from him. "I can't go through this again. Just leave me alone!"


End file.
